Stargate: without return
by DarKent
Summary: Une équipe SG part en mission sur une planète. Ils sont attaquées et sont bligés de repartir. Le DHD est détruit mais le vortex s'ouvre. La destination est incertaine...
1. Epilogue

**Épilogue ****:  
**

La porte des étoiles s'ouvrit.

« En attente du code d'entrer »

L'iris était fermé et les soldats étaient postés devant arme à la main. Le général O'Neill entra dans la salle.

« Est-ce une de nos équipe ?

- Nous n'attendons personne. SG 2, 5 et 8 sont sortie mais aucune n'est attendue pour le moment... Attendez nous avons un code d'admission. C'est SG 5.

- Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna O'Neill. »

L'iris s'ouvrit.

Des tirs d'armes Goa'uld passèrent la porte. Une personne arriva portant un corps sur ses épaules et deux autre suivirent.

« Fermer l'iris ! » cria l'homme.

Le sergent Walter Harriman, au poste de commande, obéit.

« Faite venir une équipe médical en salle d'embarquement, nous avons deux blessés », cria O'Neill dans le micro.

La porte métallique s'ouvrit et Jack s'approcha des arrivants.

« John, que c'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons repéré un village au nord de notre position et nous y sommes allé. Plusieurs de Jaffa nous y attendais. Ils nous ont tiré dessus. Ils était trop nombreux on a rien pus faire. Darson et Richardson ont été touché. »

Cinq médecins arrivèrent avec des brancards.

Le capitaine Derevan prit la main de Darson qui était allongé au sol.

« Mat, es-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Celui ne bougeait pas. Il avait une blessure sérieuse en bas de l'abdomen. L'un des médecins posa une main sur l'épaule du capitaine.

« Julia, on va s'occupé de lui. »

Elle lui répondit par un petit sourire crispé.

Ils transportèrent les deux blessés.

« J'ai ensuite ordonné qu'on se replis sur la porte des étoiles., finit le colonel.

- Bien allé vous reposé et faites moi votre rapport. Débriefing à 18h.

- A vos ordre, mon général. »

Le colonel John Pierce sortie de la salle d'embarquement.


	2. 1ère Partie

** 1ère Partie:**_  
_

_  
« Mon colonel, on ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Criai Darson._

_- Derevan, Richardson, on se replis ! »_

_Les tirs filèrent de partout. Les jaffas toujours plus nombreux avançaient vers eux sans s'arrêter. Ils continuaient de tirer. L'équipe, submergé par le nombre reculait sur la porte. Richardson couru vers le DHD et composa les coordonnées de la Terre. Le vortex s'ouvrit Tandis qu'il composa le code sur son transmetteur, il fut touché dans dos et s'écroula à Terre._

_Darson fonça vers lui pour l'aider. Le jaffa tira une seconde fois et le toucha à l'abdomen..._

John se réveilla en sursaut.

Il regarda le réveil qui continuait de sonner. Il le pris et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui s'éventra sous le choque et les piles furent éjecté. John passa sa main sur son visage en sueur. Il pouvais alors sentir sa barbe non rasé de quelques jours. Il devais se préparer.

Cela faisait une semaine que l'incident c'était produit sur P3X-540 et il revoyait sans cesse ces images. Richardson était toujours dans le coma et Darson et continuais de récupérer. Il devrait sortir la semaine suivante.

Il alla jusqu'à sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il pris une serviette et s'essuya.

Une heure après il était en route pour la base de Cheyenne Montaine. Il passa le premier poste de contrôle situé à un kilomètre de la base puis le second. Il descendis les deux ascenseurs et arriva au centre de la base où on l'attendait pour le briefing de la mission.

Le général O'Neill entra dans la pièce suivit d'un autre homme. Ce n'était pas un militaire. Le général s'assis en bout de table comme à son habitude. L'inconnu s'assis en face de Pierce et le regarda.

« Colonel je vous présente Graam McCarthy. Il se joindra à vous pour cette mission. Il remplacera Richardson. Pour Darson nous n'avons pas pu vous trouver de remplaçant mais celui-ci devrait sortir de l'infirmerie la semaine prochaine. »

John avait son dossier sous les yeux. Il était d'origine Écossaise mais ses parents étaient allés habiter en France bien avant son enfance. Il était né la bas et à la fin de ses études il était revenu au States.

« Mon général, j'aurai préféré choisir moi-même mes ordres, dit sèchement John.

- L'affectation du professeur McCarthy ne se discute pas. C'est un ordre. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, nous allons passer à la mission. »

Le briefing fus assez cours. Il devrait se rendre sur P2J-238. Cette planète n'avait pas encore été explorée.

Quand le briefing fut fini ils sortirent de la salle et parti prendre son équipement.

« Colonel ! »

Il se retourna. C'était ce scientifique qu'on avait mis dans son équipe qui arrivai en courant.

« Colonel..., continua t'il essoufflé, je vous assure que je ne suis pour rien dans mon affectation ici. Je n'avais pas l'intension de m'immiscer dans votre équipe. Je sais que vous êtes proche de vos hommes...

- Professeur, coupa John, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Mais une fois sur le terrain ne restez pas dans mes pattes. »

Il poursuivis son chemin laissant Julia en plan.

Une heure plus tard en salle d'embarquement.

L'équipe était presque au complet.

Julia Derevan était en salle de contrôle et recevais les dernières données sur la planète qu'ils devaient visiter. Un sergent pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et composa l'adresse de la planète.

« Chevron 1... Enclenché... »

John était regarda Julian arrivé. Pour lui c'était la première fois qu'il passerait la porte.

_J'aurai préféré voir mes hommes_, pensais Pierce.

Julia vint les rejoindre.

« Chevron 6... Enclenché ! »

Le chevron s'enclencha et la "roue" continua de tourner. Le 7ème symbole se mis en position sur le dernier chevron...

« Chevron 7... Enclenché ! »

Le vortex s'ouvrit.

Pour John c'était la routine. Ce n'était ni sa première, ni sa dernière mission et il le savait. Mais pour Graam c'était autre chose. Il avait lu des tonnes de rapport sur la porte des étoiles, mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé devant elle. Il contempla pendant quelques secondes le vortex qui venait d'apparaître.

« Ouah ...! »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire pour exprimé ce qu'il ressentait. John le regarda avec un petit sourire. Il en avais vu plus d'un dans cette situation avant lui et avais réagis comme lui lors de sa première mission.

Julia toujours dans la salle de commande envoya le Malp en premier.

« Déstructuration moléculaire. Arrivé de la seconde dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Maintenant. On reçoit les premières images. »

Sur l'écran on voyant une petite vallée avec au loin des arbres. Quelques rochers étaient au bord de la porte. On ne voyait aucun signe de civilisation.

O'Neill regardait l'écran.

« Bien allés-y. Je vous laisse 24 heures pour votre reconnaisse et vous rentré.

- A vos ordres, mon général répondit Pierce. »

Julia descendit l'escalier qui menait à la Porte des Étoiles.

Les trois membres de SG 5 se regardèrent puis avancèrent sur la passerelle métallique. Julia passa le vortex en première. Graam s'arrêta juste devant et contempla, admiratif, les fluctuations créé par le vortex.

« Professeur, je sais que c'est très jolie mais nous devons y aller. »

Celui-ci ne réagis pas et John le poussa. Jeta un dernier coup d'œil au général qui les regardait partir depuis la salle de commande et passa la porte à son tour.


	3. 2ème Partie

**2ème Partie :  
**

Graam frissonna en arrivant. Julia était déjà là, à coté du Malp, son arme à la main. John dépassa le scientifique et s'approcha de Julia.

« Qu'indique les données capitaine ?

- La sonde détecte une puissante source d'énergie de ce coté, répondit-elle en indiquant la forêt qui se trouvais 500 mètres au nord.

- Bien on va faire un tour par là. En route McCarthy. On n'a pas le temps de se reposer », dit-il en regardant Graam qui venait de s'asseoir.

Graam se releva et rejoignis le groupe qui partais en direction de cette forêt.

Tout autour d'eux le paysage était verdoyant sur un kilomètre de diamètre. La porte était au centre d'une clairière formant une sorte de cuvette, elle-même au centre d'une étendu d'arbres.

SG 5 avant entre les différents arbres. Julia gardait son regard fixé sur le petit appareil de détection qu'elle transportait avec elle.

« Nous ne sommes plus qu'a 200 mètres de la source du signal », dit-elle au colonel.

Ils arrivèrent en haut d'une falaise. De la ou ils était, ils avaient une vue sur toute se qui se passaient en bas. L'imposant vaisseau mère Goa'uld était entouré par un important régiment de jaffa tous en ligne. Il devait y en avoir un millier. Sur le coté était disposé plusieurs tente. Ils avaient du établir un campement ici.

John pris ces jumelles et observa la scène. Un seconde groupe de jaffa, il devais y en avoir un trentaine, escortait une cinquantaine de prisonniers. Ceux-ci étaient conduit dans une sorte de cage un peut à l'écart. Cinq jaffa restèrent pour les surveiller. Deux à l'entré et les trois autres montais la garde tout autour. John se tourna vers Derevan.

« A la tombé de la nuit, nous irons les délivrer. Julia, informez le SGC de la situation puis revenez ici. Graam et moi nous allons explorer les lieux. On se retrouve ici dans deux. Si on est pas revenu passé se délai vous rentrez sur Terre. »

Le capitaine approuva et retourna vers la porte. Le colonel Pierce et McCarthy longèrent le haut de la falaise et se dirigèrent vers l'Est.

Le terrain descendait en pente et les arbres étaient de plus en plus espacés les uns des autres. Finalement ils sortirent de la forêt. Devant eux se trouvait un village. Ils commencèrent de s'en approcher quand Graam arrêta le colonel.

« Attendez ! »

Ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson et John regarda ce que ce lui indiquait son collègue. Deux gardes Horus passèrent entre les maisons. Non loin de là, un homme se faufila dans une petite ruelle en direction des deux hommes. L'un des jaffa le repéra et leva son arme.

« Il faut l'aider, il va se faire tuer. »

John se leva et tira sur le premier. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol. Le deuxième tira à son tour. Le fuyard fus touché et tomba lui aussi. Derevan pris son arme et mitrailla le jaffa. Celui-ci fut criblé de balles. Les deux hommes coururent auprès du blessé. Celui-ci était assez âgé et devais avoir la soixantaine.

« Ne bougez pas on va vous aider.

- Non... dit-il avec difficulté vous devez sauver ma fille. »

Il parlait avec difficulté. Il avais une blessure important dans le bas du ventre et saignais beaucoup. John lui compressait la plaie.

« Elle... Elle s'appelle Kheira. Vous devez ...la sauvez !

- Colonel, il ne tiendra pas longtemps, lui dit doucement Graam.

- Je sais. »

L'homme paraissait épuisé. John pressait un morceau de tissu sur la blessure mais le sang continuait de couler.

« Sauvez...la... »

Il ne bougeait plus sont regard était fixé droit devant comme s'il regardait quelques chose. Ses paupières ne clignaient plus, il semblait paralysé. Le colonel lui pris son pou.

Il était mort.

Graam le recouvris d'une toile qu'il trouva non loin de lui.

« Mon colonel, vous me recevez ? »

La voie du capitaine Derevan retentis dans la radio portable du colonel.

« Où en êtes-vous ?

- Je viens de contacter le SG-C. Je vous rejoins au point de rendez-vous, dit-elle.

- Bien, nous y allons aussi. »

Tandis qu'ils regagnèrent leurs positions, le soleil commença de se coucher. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux et attendirent.


	4. 3ème Partie

**3ème Partie :  
**

La nuit venait de tomber. La lueur de la lune de cette planète se reflétait sur les nuages. D'où ils était les membres de SG- avaient une vue d'ensemble sur le campement. Quelques feu éclairaient les lieux. Quelques gardes étaient positionnés là vigilent à tout ce qui pouvait se passer.

« On y va ! »

L'ordre était donné.

John pris son zat, immité par ses collègues. Il descendirent la colline ou ils avait trouvé refuge et approchèrent du campement. Il arrivèrent à approcher suffisement pour avoir en vue la cage en acier ou étaient les prisonniers. Deux gardes étaient juste devant. Un muret faisait barrière entre le village et la cellule. Ils longèrent le mure d'une maison et arrivèrent au bord de ce qui devait être en quelques sorte la rue principale du village. Une patrouille de six jaffa la remait et passa à leurs niveau sans les voir. Le bruit caractéristique de leurs marche s'éloignait.

John fit un signe à Julia qui s'exécuta. Elle fit demi tour et pris à gauche avant de disparaitre derrière la maison. John attendit quelques secondes et fit signe à Graam. Il avançèrent alors sur la rue en longeant les murs en direction des prisonniers. Il n'y avait pour le moment personne en vue. Dans la radio, la voix de Derevan se fit entendre.

« Rien en vue de ce coté là, vous pouvez avançer ! »

Julian apparu alors de la droite entre deux maisons. Les deux hommes continuaient d'avançé quand une voix retenti derrière eux.

« Arey'Kree »

Ils se retournèrent. Un jaffa se tenait devant eux et brandissait sa lance dans leurs directions. Julia n'avait pas été repéré et fit quelques pas en arrière pour resté dans l'ombre.

« Gan Mo'A » continua le jaffa.

John et Graam levèrent les bras doucement. Au même moment un rayon le jaffa qui s'écrouva à terre. Julia arriva alors en courant dans leurs direction un zat à la main.

« Vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! »

Ils courent alors vers la cage. Quand ils les virent arriver, les prisonniers se levèrent et les regardèrent ébahit.

« McCarthy, couvrez nos arrièrent. »

Julia se mis en position derrière le muret tandis que Graam ouvrait la porte de la cage.

« Vite »

John leurs indiqua la forêt qui était juste derrière. Des bruits se firent entendre dans le village et furent bientôt accompagné de tirs de lance jaffa.

« Vers la porte ! » cria Pierce.

Julia leva son P90 et ouvrit le feu vers les assayants. Les derniers prisonniers sortirent et avançèrent vers les arbres. Les tirs se firent de plus en plus nombreux. L'un des prisonniers fut touché de plein foué et s'écroulla au sol. Une femme qui était tout près de lui se précipita vers lui. Il était mort.

« Capitaine, on se replis ! » Cria John Pierce tout en tirant dans la direction des assayants.

Julia tua quelques jaffa et fit quelques pas en arrière. John s'approcha de la femme qui se trouvait à coté du cadavre.

« Venez, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! »

il pris la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraina avec lui dans les bois. Il courrurent entre les arbres sans cesse poursuivis par le feu de l'ennemi. Pierce pris sa radio.

« McCarthy, ouvrez la porte et commençé d'évacuer...! »

Graam McCarthyétait en tête et guidait les prisonniers. Il sortirent de la forêt et arrivèrent dans la grande plaine ou se trouvait la porte. Ils mirent quelques minutes pour traverser la distance qui les y menaient.

Un peu après, Graam arriva au DHD et commença de composé l'adresse de la terre.

Derrière eux John et Julia essayaient de maintenir à distance leurs poursuivant. John pris une grenade et la lança sur les troupes de jaffa. Plusieurs furent tués sur le coup, d'autre furent éjecté par le soufle de l'explosion.

« Ils sont trop nombreux, on ne les retiendra psa très longtemps colonel !

- Je sais ! » il activa sa radio. « Graam, ou en êtes vous ?

- J'ai commençé de transférer les prisonniers et vous quel est votre situation ?

- Nous essayons de les retarder suffisement pour que nous les sauvons tous. Nous arrivons bientôt. » Il se tourna vers Julia. « Allez on y vas ! »

La jeune femme était toujours avec eux. Elle était resté avec eux depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé. Les autres prisonniers étaient partie avec Graam un peu avant.

Maintenant ils couraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient. Les troupes de jaffa les suivaient tout en tirant. Les tirs fraquançait les arbres qui se trouvait sur leurs passage, les incendiants. John et Julia se retournaient de temps en temps pour tirer quelques slaves pour les maintenirs à distance. Ils ne tardèren pas à sortirent de la forêt.

« Nous arrivons Graam, préparez vous à passer !

- Bien reçu ! »

Ils arrivèrent tout près de la porte. Il ne restait que quelques mètres. Il bruit bien connu des troupes SG retenti dans l'air. John se retourna et vis un planeur de la mort qui fonçait droit sur eux. Celui-ci venait d'arriver à distance de feu et ses canons se mirent en action. Les inpacts se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de SG-5.

L'un des tirs toucha le DHD. Le vortex devint intermitent puis se coupa. Des éclairs apparurent autour des boutons de contrôles. John, Julia et la jeune femme arrivèrent juste devant la porte et la regardèrent ébahit.

« Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

- Je... »

Graam n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'un tirs s'acrase sur la porte. Ils se retournèrent et virent le groupe de jaffa qui était à une dixaine de mètre d'eux.

« Faites quelques chose.

- Je ne sais même pas si elle marche encore. Le cristal de contrôle est peu être grillé !

- Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, on ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le savoir. »

Graam s'approcha du DHD tandis que les autres ouvrirent le feu sur les jaffa. Les autres prisonniers était tous passé à l'exception de la jeune femme. McCarthy arriva devant l'appareil. Les éclairs continuaient de parcourir le cadran. Il allait tenté d'appuyer sur une touche quand une décharge le frappa à la main.

La porte d'activa et un vortex s'ouvris. John se retourna et le regarda en souriant.

« Ben vous vouyez quand vous voulez.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas moi ! Elle s'est ouverte toute seul !

- Qu'es ce que ça veux dire ?

- J'en ai aucune idée... »

Les tirs se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Les planeurs qui venait de faire demi tour se rapprocha de leurs position.

« Le planeur revient. Si on reste là on va y passé ! On doit y allé !

- Capitaine ! Je n'ai aucune idée d'ou peux mener ce votex ni de comment il s'est activé ! On peux arriver n'importe où !

- Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester ici ! Colonel ?

John refléchit. Les jaffa n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètre.

« On y vas ! »

Julia se redressa et lança une grenade vers leurs ennmis avant d'avançer vers la porte. Les autres étaient juste derrière elle, elle en était sur.

Ils passèrent la porte. Elle se referma juste derrière eux et le DHD fumait. Il était hors service.

L'endroit où ils arrivèrent était quelques peu familier. Pourtant cet endroit leurs était totalement inconnu. Ils ne savait pas du tout ou ils étaient mais en avait une petite idée bien que cela était vraiment invraisamblable. Devant eux se trouvait un escalier. La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité. Ils firent quelques pas en avant. Des lumières s'allumèrent au furent et à mesure qu'ils avancèrent.

John avait lus les rapports. Ils était au courant de ce qu'il c'était passé. Malgré ses doutes il était forçé de constater évidence.

« Nous sommes dans la galaxie de Pegase... ! »


	5. 4ème Partie

** 4ème Partie :  
**

« Quoi ? »

Graam n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de leurs arriver. Julia regardait tout autour d'elle et semblait tout aussi intrigué qu'eux. La jeune femme, quand à elle, ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Ou ça dit-elle ?

- Dans la galaxie de Pegase », répéta John. « Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivé là, mais le fait est là. J'ai lus les rapports de l'équipe du docteur Weir. Nous avons eu des photos d'Atlantis et le colonel Caldwell, que j'ai croisé plusieurs fois sur Terre m'en a parlé suffisement pour la savoir. Cet endroit ressemble beaucoup au photos que j'ai vue de la cité d'Atlantis. Dans un rapport, j'ai lus qu'une cité similaire avait été trouvé sur une autre planète. Nous en avons peut être trouvé une autre, ou même tout simplement un avant post. »

L'escalier qui se trouvait devant eux comportait des inscriptions dans la langue des anciens.

« Mais comment avons nous attérit ici », demanda Julia ?

- Juste avant avoir passé la porte, celle-ci à reçu un tirs du planeur, vous vous souvenez ? De ce que j'en ai vue, la décharge d'énergie est resté stocké dans le DHD. Des éclairs d'énergie parcourait le cadrant. Il a du emmagaziné trop d'énergie et devait les évacués. Pour ça, il a ouvert un vortex au hasard. Les DHD à du dysfonctionné et ayant assez d'énergie, nous a emmené ici.

- Et ben ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Avec un peu de chance nous finiront par trouver la cité d'Atlantis, dit Pierce.

- Je vais essayer de voir dans les ordinateurs, mais nos chances sont minces. Je n'ai aucun équipement pour traduire la langue des anciens. Je ne sais même pas si nous pourront faire fonctionner les équipements de la cité. Et même si j'y arrive, je ne connais pas les coordonnées de la porte d'Atlantis. Nous devront essayer des adresses aux hasard parmis celles de la banque de données des anciens.

- Chaque chose en sont temps. Essayé de faire fonctionner les ordinateurs. Je vais explorer les environs. Julia, venez avec moi. Vous... », il regarda la jeune femme, « comment vous appelez vous ? »

- Kheira...

- Kheira ? En arrivant sur la planète nous avons vue un viel homme qui cherchait une certaines Kheira...

- Vous avez vue mon père ? Ou est-il ? Il va bien ?

John soupira. « Il est mort... je suis désolé... »

La jeune femme fondit en sanglots.

« Bon restez avec Graam. Je vais revenir. »

John partis en direction du premier couloir qui se trouvait sur la droite, Julia était juste derrière lui.

Il longea un long couloir. Des inscriptions en anciens était réparti un peu partout sur le mur. Ils continuaient leurs avançés dans la cité. Il arrivèrent au bout d'un certains temps et après avoir passé plusieurs intersection dans un grande pièce ou se trouvait des vaisseaux.

« C'est le hangar. Il y en a un similaire sur Atlantis. Avec de la chance ces vaisseaux fonctionneront encore. Les Jumpers... »

Julia ne disait rien se contentant d'observer les lieux.

John avait lu le dossier sur Atlantis et en avait mémorisé l'essentiel. L'équipe du Docteur Weir avait trouvé la cité sous l'eau. Elle avait été submergé pour la maintenir hors de porté des Wraiths. Une race qui vivait dans cette galaxie et qui avait vaincu les anciens. Pourtant, à travers les vitres de cette cités, on ne voyait absolument rien. Le noir complet. Après une heure de recherche, Pierce et Derevan retournèrent vers la salle d'embarquement.

Ils trouvèrent Graam à l'étage devant un pupitre de commande.

« Du nouveau ?

- L'ordinateur semble en bon état. Par chance j'ai quelques base en anciens mais je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre. Je ne connais même pas le fonctionnement de cet ordinateur et même si...

- Vous allez y arrivé ! » Le coupa John. « De notre coté nous avons trouvé le hangar à vaisseu. Il y en a plusieurs et semble en bon état. Vous avez une idée sur quel planète nous sommes ?

- Non, aucune. Malheureusement. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout parcourir. Je n'arrive pas à tout comprendre.

- Faites votre possible.

- Ou est Kheira ? Demanda Julia.

- Elle était là il y a deux minutes, s'exclama t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

Je vais la chercher », dit John.

Il redescendit et pris le couloir opposé d'où il était juste avant. Un peu après, après avoir fouillé plusieurs salle, il l'a trouva. Elle était dans une pièce ou se trouvait un projecteur holographique. L'hologramme se coupa à son arrivé. Il n'eu pas le temps de voir ce qu'il représentait. John la regarda d'un air accusateur.

« Mes ancètres nous sont des descendant de ceux que vous appelez les anciens. Certains sont resté très tard parmis nous avant de faire l'ascencion. Ils nous ont appris une partie de leurs savoir comme leurs langues. » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Je voulais visiter la cité et je suis arrivé ici. D'après ce que j'ai lus, cette cité à été enfouit sous terre peu avant le retrait des anciens de cette galaxie. Ils ont tous rejoins Atlantis pour aller dans notre galaxie. Certains y sont allé par la porte des étoiles, d'autre par vaisseau. Le dernier vaisseau partant d'ici d'appel d'Aurora. D'ayant pas d'océans à proximité, il l'ont mise en partie sous terre.

- Vous auriez du nous dire que vous parliez la langue des anciens... »

Elle fit une mine attristé.

« C'est pas grave. Retournons voir les autres. »

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de contrôle et John leurs fit un résumé de la situation.

« Bien, vous allez donc pouvoir m'aider. Je n » dit Graam à Kheira.

Graam lui montra la console de commande de l'odinateur de la cité. Elle les étudia un instant et appuya sur quelques boutons. L'écran qui était juste derrière s'alluma et des informations apparurent.

« Bien ! Il fonctionne encore. Il me faudra un certain temps pour comprendre tout ça », ajouté Graam en se tournant vers son supérieur. « Toutefois il va nous falloir résoudre un problème bien plus important.

- Quoi donc ?

- La nourriture », répondit Julia. « Si on ne veux pas mourir de faim d'ici quelques jours, nous devons trouver de la nourriture.

- D'après ce qu'on a pus voir, la cité est sous terre, du moins en partis. Nous devons une éventuelle sortie et voir ce qu'il y a en surface. McCarthy vous restez ici avec Kheira, capitaine nous allons continuer d'explorer les lieux.

- A vos ordres. »

A ces mots ils reprirent la visite de la base. Pendant près du heure ils arpentèrent les longs couloirs de la cité. Il trouvèrent la salle des générateurs ou son entreposé les E2PZ. Il y en restait deux sur les trois qui y était initialement. Ils trouvèrent également les téléporteurs et purent ainsi couvrir une plus grande zone de recherche. John et Julia s'était séparé et exploraient les l'endroit chacun de leurs côté. John arriva devant une porte. Tout d'abord, elle refusa de s'oufrir et il insista. Un fois ouverte il se trouva devant un mur de terre. Cette porte donnait bien sur l'extérieur, mais cette partie était enfuie dans le sol.

« Bon ! Cherchons plus loins » se dit-il à lui même.

Sa radio bipa. C'était Julia.

« Colonel, vous devriez venir voir ça.

- J'arrive, ou êtes vous ? »

Quelques instant après il la rejoignit. C'était une zone qu'ils n'avait pas encore exploré. Il trouva Julia devant une grande baie vitré. De la on avait une magnifique vue sur l'extérieur. John s'en approcha et ne pus qu'être émerveillé devant ce paysage.

« C'est magnifique... », murmura Julia.

Devant eu se trouva une immense étendu d'eau qui s'étendait vers l'horizon. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et se reflétait sur l'océan colorant d'une douce lueur légèrement orangé et rosé le ciel et les quelques nuage qui s'y trouvait. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient distinctement voir le sol qui descendait en pente vers l'eau quelques dixaines de mètre plus bas et devant eux.

« Cherchons une sortie et voyont ce qu'il y a dehors. »

Ils suivirrent le couloir, longeant cette immense vitre et finir par trouvé une porte menant à l'extérieur. Elle débouchait sur une passerelle métalique tu suivait la paroit de la cité. Quelques mètre plus loins elle était recouvert par de la terre ainsi que le reste de la base. A cet endroit le sol était en pense douce et ils n'eurent pas de mal à se rendre sur la terre ferme. Ils escaladèrent la colline et arrivèrent à son sommet. Presque l'ensemble de la cité était immergé. Seul quelques tour dépassaient du sol. Certaines semblaient être en ruines depuis un certains temps. Visiblement une partie de la cité c'était, pour une raison inconnue, éffondré. En contre bas de la colline, se trouvait une forêt et un rivière coulais entre eux et celle-ci. John pris se jumelles et observa les allentours. Plus sur la droite, il apperçu, bien derrière les boîts des champs cultivés. Il y avait donc des habitations dans les environs. Plus sur la droite, une légère fumée s'élevé derrière les arbres mais il ne pouvais en voir la source. Il indiqua la direction à Julia et lui passa ses jumelles.

« McCarthy !

- Mon colonel ?

- Nous avons trouvé une sotir vers l'extérieur. Nous allons explorer lesrepéré des signes d'une présence civilisé dans les environs. Nous allons voir ça.

- Bien reçu. »

Ils descendirent la colline et se dirigèrent vers la forêt.


End file.
